Nessie and I!
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: Edward and Nessies life is hard ever since Bella died,but is Bella really dead. If not what happens when Edward goes missing? Find and read. PLEASE REVIEW MY SECOND TWILGHT FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nessie and I (Edward) **

It's hard being a single dad. Especially when your wife had died because a wolf killed her. Nessie is so beautiful. She's four now and she's so energetic. I wish Bella was here with me and Nessie. Especially Nessie. This is because Nessie doesn't understand where here mum has gone and we were still living with the rest if the Cullens.

The last moment of her mum was when a wolf named Riley ripped her apart well that's what Jacob told us. I think there was something fishy going on though. That was the saddest day ever. Me and Nessie have a lot to deal with now especially since Nessie is only little tacker.

"Daddy!" Nessie said as I picked her up and she smiled.

"Yes" I said snuggling her tight and she just laughed.

"Where's mummy?" She asked in a cute little voice staring into my eye's.

"Well mummies in haven with god and other people" I replied looking back into her eye's.

"When will I see here?" She asked wondering when she would see her mum again.

"Well you can see her now in some photos? Do you want to do that?" I asked reading her mind.

"Yup" She replied giggling "but did she love me"

"Yes, of course she loved you" I replied.

I walked to the cupboard in my room still holding Nessie. I then put her down and sat down. I still lived in the room I had always lived in but now with Nessie. We looked through all the different photos of me and Bella. Then of ones with all of us and more. Nessie enjoyed doing this. Until all of a sudden Nessie asked me a question….

"Daddy when are we going to get our own house?" Nessie asked with a grin on her little face.

"I don't know. Why?" I replied knowing what she was thinking, even though I new what she was thinking already.

"Well I've seen other kids, well all the other kids having there own house with their parents and they don't have to share a house. So why do we have to share?" She asked staring at me kindly with an even bigger grin on her little face.

"I don't know. But I guess we could build a house. Yeah?" I replied wondering what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, can we build one daddy? Please" She asked flashing her eye lashes at me.

"Okay" I replied giggling a bit and she laughed.

I picked Nessie up and then walked into the forest a bit of way from the house we were living in know and then I stopped. I asked Nessie wether thus was a good spot, she said it was. I started picking up trees and making a pile with them. This was so there would be room for a house. Nina kept smirking at me. When I heard a growl. I quickly ran over to Nessie and picked her up.

"What's the matter daddy?" Nessie asked very scared.

"I'm what's wrong!" Said someone in the shadows and then reviling themselves.

"Jacob" I replied looking angry at him.

"What are you doing to the forest?" Jacob asked snarling at me.

"I'm clearing an area so I can build a house for me and Nessie, Is that so bad?" I explained.

"Why dose Nessie want a house? You've got one already" Jacob replied being a nasty.

"I want a house because everyone else gets a house" Nessie replied in her nasty voice which was really cute.

Jacob then backed off and said "I'll help because I know you are only and if you die then Nessie wouldn't have a dad. So I'll help"

"Okay" Nessie said jumping off my back and going over to Jacob and giving him a big hug.

Then I kept clearing the land and Jacob made the wood into timber. I really appreciate that he was helping me out. I think he wanted to help me out. I think he new what I was going through. I tried reading his mind but there was something blocking me out. It was weird. Especially for me.

"Let's have I break daddy" Nessie said coming down from a tree that she had climbed.

"Okay" I said "You want to come back to my house to help me with the designs of Nessie's and I new house?"

"Yeah okay, if that's okay with Nessie" Jacob said looking at Nessie with a grin on his face.

"Sure" Nessie laughed and then jumped on Jacobs back.

We walked back to my house (well for the moment) and made designs. It was going to be open but making sure that Nessie couldn't get out. Then we went to walk outside when..

"What is he doing here?" Asked Rosalie.

"Here's helping me build a house for me and Nessie" I replied staring at her.

"Well you better get going then" Emmet butted in.

"Yep" I replied with Nessie on my shoulders and Jacob following.

Once we got back to where we were building the house we got straight to work and Nessie started to climb a tree. I told her to be careful (which she was). Me and Jacob built the house we had planned. It was two stories high and safe for Nessie. We put in shelfs and glass and more. Nessie was so happy.

Then I said thank-you to Jacob and then Me and Nessie went to find my dad (well not really dad but oh well). Once we found him I told him about the house and that Nessie and I were moving out soon. He was happy for me but he told me to watch out for Nessie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Completing House And Bella!**

**Edward's Dad's Place!**

I woke up today feeling like something was wrong. Something was different and then I realised it was Nessie jumping up and down on me asking for food. I wanted to ignore her but she new I was awake. Today I new she would have new questions and she would want to do something.

"Daddy" Nessie complained still jumping up and down on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Food" Nessie replied grinning at me because she new I was going to get food for her.

Of course she can't eat cereal or anything like that she needed blood. So that meant that I would have to go out on a hunt and get food. I stood up and told her to go get dressed. While she went and got dressed in Alice room I got dressed and ready to hunt. I told Nessie that I would be back and she new I would be back.

I was back in a flash with a succulent deer and we all ate it. This was just to keep up our hungry. So we didn't kill a human without thinking. Once we were finished I picked Nessie up. I took her and placed her in her car seat and put her seat belt on.

"Daddy" Nessie said wondering what was happing.

"Yes?" I replied looking at Nessie.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at me. She was looking rather happy today, I wonder why? I thought to myself.

"We are going to get some furniture for our new house" I replied hopping into the car myself and then getting ready to drive off.

"Okay" Nessie replied looking like she was bored but she wasn't.

Then I drove off thinking of where I would find cheap furniture.

**At Jacob's House!**

"Bella do I have to keep lying?" Jacob asked getting annoyed of having to lie to everyone when he knows that's she's alive at his place. Living and Breathing like everyone else and that she's not really dead.

"Yes" Bella replied hopping he would understand and stop asking her.

"But why Bella? Why did you leave your daughter?" Jacob asked wondering why she would leave her own family. Especially making them think that she's dead when she's not.

"Fine I'll tell you" Bella sighed " I wanted to get away because I couldn't deal with being a Vampire, with a child and a husband. I just couldn't handle it. Why can't you understand?"

"Well first of all it's because you didn't tell them you just made them believe that you were dead, and how would you feel if you were told your wife was dead.? Huh, and I just think you need to go to Edward and tell him that your alive instead of making me lie all the time" Jacob explained to Bella looking at her.

"I'm sorry" Bella exclaimed starting to cry.

Jacob then walked over to Bella and gave her a hug. Then he spoke "He's gone to find out sooner or later because his built a house near here"

Bella just looked at Jacob in panic. She looked like she was going to cry. Then she spoke again. "Then I'll move" Bella exclaimed.

"No Bella!" Jacob replied.

"Then what am I meant to do?" Bella asked staring at Jacob.

"Stay here but go to Edward and tell him, he will understand, I know he will" Jacob explained to Bella knowing that he was right and Bella was wrong.

**Back at Edwards House (At his house his built)**

"Here done" Edward replied looking at Nessie.

"It's done daddy!" Nessie giggled looking really happy at the sight of her new house "When can we live in it daddy?"

"We can live it right now because we moved everything from our old room to here and we have our new furniture so now." Edward replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yay!" Nessie laughed running into the house when Edward heard a sound of footsteps. He quickly run after Nessie. When he found her he picked her up and took her to their old house.

He then talked to Emmett and Jasper. Edward left Alice to take care of Nessie why he, jasper and Emmett went and took a look to see if anyone was surrounding them. When they found Jacob house they so a familiar figure and just stared. The figure ran inside the old wood house and then Jacob came out and took one look at us and new that we new who that person.

He tried to keep Emmett and Jasper from coming in but he new we were more powerful then him alone. Edward was so upset that he started to cry and ran back to where Alice and Nessie were. While Emmett and Jasper went into Jacobs house and talked to Bella and asked her why. They both so disappointed that she had done this to Edward when had done everything for her. It was so sad.

Thanks for reading. Please review and keep reading. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Talking to Bella and confessing! **

**At Jacob's House! (Emmett and Jasper having a chat with Bella)**

"BELLA, how on good nature did you do this for?" Emmett yelled at Bella very angry that someone like Bella could hurt the nicest person.

"It's complicated" Bella replied looking down at her feet.

"How could this possibly complicated?" Jasper asked.

"It just is!" Bella snapped at Jasper.

"It's not really, you pretended to die when your daughter was 3 and a half and now she's 4 and wondering where her mum is and you've been here the whole time. SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Emmett replied staring a gaze a Bella.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do or what to say" Bella hissed at Emmett.

"Why don't we get Alice to come here and you can talk to her?" Jasper Asked knowing that maybe Bella might agree.

"I don't you either telling me what to do" Bella snapped.

"I wasn't telling you what to do I was just suggesting it" Jasper replied getting a bit annoyed.

Bella looked down at her feet for a while then she looked up and stared at Jacob. Jacob hopped that she would tell them about why she ran away, but she didn't she just stood there.

"Bella tell them" Jacob growled knowing it was the right thing to do.

"No" Bella replied "I'm saying anything to these vampires".

"If you don't tell us, I'll rip you into little pieces" Emmett threatened.

**Back with Edward!**

Edward ran into the house crying. Alice heard him enter and raced downstairs to where he just sat and cried. She then walked over to him and spoke.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked knowing that she hadn't seen this vision so it was interesting and something was wrong.

"Bella" Edward said and looked at Nessie who was coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Alice wondered knowing that It was going to be a shock.

"Bella's alive,, at Jacobs house,, won't tell anyone anything,, she lied to me, Alice!" Edward replied leaning over on to Alices shoulder and crying.

"It's okay" Alice replied, knowing either Bella had a good reason or she hated Edward.

"Daddy?" Nessie said hopping onto Edwards lap. Nessie looked down at her feet feeling a bit shy.

"Yes sweetie pie" Edward asked looking into her sweet girls eyes. Before Nessie spoke he got a smirk on his face.

"Where's Mummy?" Nessie asked "And is her name Bella?"

"Yes Bella is her name and i don't know where she is at the moment, Sorry" Edward replied looking down like he was going to cry again.

"Oh" Replied Nessie who was looking down at her feet.

**Back at Jacobs House!**

"Fine, Fine I'll tell you" Bella yelled at everyone (Jasper, Jacob, Emmett). She paused for a moment getting her breath back from all the bitching they had been doing. She knew that now was the time to tell everyone. "The reason why I left was because ………….... I just had to get away from Rosalie"

"Why did you have to get away from Rosalie?" Jasper asked looking like he thought Bella was a chicken.

"It was because she threatened to kill me if I didn't leave because she thought I was going to kill Nessie which I wasn't, and I tried to explain to her I wouldn't and yeah. Do you guys understand that don't you?" Bella explained and wondered if they understood.

"Rosalie left three days ago by the way guys, I forgot to tell you" Emmett replied "That's probably left knowing that we would find you."

"What that mean?" Jacob asked butting into the conversation that he had been cut out of.

"That means I can come back to my home and not have to live with you" Bella replied inferring to Jacob. Jacob snarled looking away from everyone.

"It's not that easy Bella" Jasper replied looking at Bella sadly.

"Why not?" Bella asked looking at Jasper angrily.

"Well, because of Nessie, how will she cope with you just popping back into her life?" Jasper replied.

"Well Edward could tell her that he found mummy" Bella repaid smartly

"Yes but Edward needs to learn to love you again for what you've done" Emmett explained to Bella.

"Fine I'll stay here until Edward comes here, then I'll explain myself and everything will go back to normal" Bella said like she didn't really care about Edward.

"Okay see ya" Emmett replied walking off with Jasper.

**Back with Edward!**

"Emmett" Nessie jumped up on Emmett's shoulder as he walked into the house.

"Hello sweetie where's your daddy?" Emmett asked.

"He's up stairs packing up his stuff so we can move into our house" Exclaimed Nessie with a big smirk on her face.

"Okay" Emmett replied putting Nessie down and running up to Edwards old room.

Edward just sat there all glum and down. It was like the his soul had ran out from underneath him. He was like someone had killed him a second time and just left him to breath.

"Edward, are you okay?" Emmett asked being very nice and caring knowing how much it hurts when someone you love leaves you but they have no good reason for the doing.

"Hi, and yes I'm okay" Edward lied while packing his stuff into boxes.

"Bella said if you would go see her she'll explain herself" Emmett replied.

"I don't want to know her, she's a pian and she's caused me so much pian" Edward replied very grumpy at what had happened.

"Well what are you going to do?" Emmett asked being very considerate. Edward sat in silence gathering his thoughts together and then he spoke,

"Me and Nessie are going to live in our new house and we are going to be very happy, So that's what I and Nessie will do okay" Edward said saying all that his brain could think of.

"Okay" Emmett replied going downstairs and played with Nessie.

Edward was very sad for the rest of the day and hardly did anything until Bella rocked up. No one answered the door. Bella was left outside until Edward was ready to let her. When all of a sudden Bella ………………

Thanks for reading, Please review and if you think something should happen please write it in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Attack!**

**Last time**, Bella was found and she tried to explain what happened and why she had left. When she got to where Edward was at Edwards old house, Edward didn't let her in and So she was left outside in the cold and Then all of a sudden Bella was………………

**Outside Edwards old house!**

Then all of a sudden Bella was attacked from behind. A wolf jumped out at her coming from nowhere and then trying to rip her to pieces. It was the most terrible pian. As the life was ripped out of her. Edward heard the agonising pian coming from Bella's Yell. Alice had heard the noise too. They both rushed to see a pitch black wolf bitting and slashing Bella all over the place.

Edward quickly took the wolf off Bella while Alice took Bella inside to treat her. Alice new that Bella's wounds were deep and that she would have to find someone to help her. Emmett came down when he heard Bella's scream. He ran down and put Nessie in his room and told her to stay there.

While Alice and Emmett tried to help Bella, Edward was trying to get rid of the wolf. The wolf had fear in her eyes like he didn't want to be there. Edward somehow new her

face. Like he new her from somewhere, that he just couldn't think of at the momment. The wolf then hit Edward in the face leaving Edward unconscious.

When Edward awoke he was in a strange room. Trapped. He tried everything in his powers to get out, but it was impossible. He hopped that he would be saved soon, for he feared that something bad will happen.

**Back with Bella!**

"Where's daddy?" Nessie asked rushing down the stairs looking very worried.

"I don't know!" Alice replied trying to wrap a bandage around Bella's wounds and trying to reinsure Nessie.

"Who's that?" Nessie asked staring at Bella. She knew that there was some kind of relationship between her and Bella.

Alice said nothing. Nessie just looked at Bella. Staring into the hurt eye's of sleeping Bella. She wondered and wondered who Bella was. Then Nessie started to cry. She new exactly who Bella was. Nessie ran up to Emmett's room and all you could here was crying, which never stopped.

**Back With Edward!**

"Hello Edward" A voice said putting Edward right on the spot.

"Who are you" Edward replied in an angry voice.

"I'm you worse nightmare" Replied the voice, Edward new that the person was playing around with his mind.

Edward just ignored the voice until he noticed something about the voice, it was Jessica. Bella's old friend that had been jealous when Edward and Bella started dating. Then he realised that she had become a vampire, and that she couldn't think of anything else but blood and having Edward.

"You need help" Edward said looking up at Jessica.

"No I don't" Jessica snapped "You're the one in need of help"

"Well what are you going to do then?" Edward asked looking into Jessica's eyes, knowing that she didn't think that she could beat Edward, when she really could.

"You have no right to say that to me when I am in the position of winning" Jessica replied still on the other side of the wall.

"Not really, your not even in sight. So how can you win?" Edward asked trying to confuse Jessica and scare her.

**Back with Bella!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bella mourned starting to move.

"Your alright Bella" Alice said reinsuring Bella as much as she could.

"Where's……….Edward" Bella managed to get out of her mouth, wanting Edward as much as possible.

"He should be outside, why?" Emmett asked in a wondering voice.

"Edward" Bella mourned again.

"Emmett go get Edward" Alice demanded.

Emmett walked to where Edward should have been. When he got there Edward was no where to be seen. It was like he had disappeared. Emmett then ran back inside and told Alice that Edward was not there and it was like he had been hurt or something.

Alice and Emmett decided that once Bella had her strength up they would go looking for Edward. He had to be somewhere. Well that's what they hoped.

Hey guy's thanks for reading my story I am now going to be writing the story in Pov's that means perspective. This also means that the chapters will change length depending on Pov's. . Oh and review or I will stop writing. Thanks!


End file.
